Mal Intent
by huffleclaw22
Summary: It's 12 years after the end of the 2nd Wizarding War/Voldemort's defeat. However, Wizarding Britain's society is still very much on edge. Why are the dark and prejudiced pure-bloods being so quiet? Too quiet. With convicted Death Eaters breaking out of Azkaban and numerous secrets floating around, can the Order and the Ministry put an end to it before it begins? SEE LAST A/N IN CH3
1. Prologue

A/N: JKR OWNS ALL. In case you're wondering...I took this down to fix a few things, now I'm reposting.

***YOU CAN SKIP THE CHARACTER LIST (I REALIZE IT'S QUITE EXTENSIVE), BUT IF YOU'RE SOMEONE WHO LIKES KNOWING INFORMATION AND DESCRIPTIONS ON THE CHARACTERS LIKE ME-THEN I MADE IT FOR YOU :D ****(Also please don't ding me for saying 3/4-blood, I ust feel like "half-blood" shouldn't be used if they have more than half wizard blood).**

**Thanks, I'm going to go and pet my house elf now. :D**

* * *

**Characters:**

**The Potters (on the side of the good)**

**Harry James Potter (patriarch); **age 30; jet black hair; bright green eyes; half-blood; works as an Auror in the MoM Department of Magical Law Enforcement Auror Office; married to Ginny Weasley-Potter

**Ginevra "Ginny" Molly Weasley-Potter (matriarch); **age 29; bright red hair; bright amber eyes; pure-blood; works as Senior Quidditch Correspondent at the _Daily Prophet_; married to Harry Potter

**James Sirius Potter; **age 7; jet black hair; bright amber eyes; 3/4-blood

**Albus Severus Potter; **age 4; jet black hair; bright green eyes; 3/4-blood

**Lily Luna Potter;** age 2; bright red hair; bright amber eyes; 3/4-blood

**The Weasleys (on the side of the good)**

**Ronald "Ron" Bilius Weasley (patriarch); **age 30; bright red hair; bright blue eyes; pure-blood; works as an Auror in the MoM Department of Magical Law Enforcement Auror Office; married to Hermione Granger-Weasley

**Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley (matriarch); **age 30-31; light brown hair; dark brown eyes; muggle-born; works as assistant to the Minister in the MoM Department of Magical Law Enforcement; married to Ron Weasley

**Rose Elizabeth Weasley; **age 4; bright red hair; bright blue eyes; half-blood

**Hugo John Weasley;** age 2; bright red hair; bright blue eyes; half-blood

**The Longbottoms (on the side of the good)**

**Neville Nicholas Longbottom (patriarch); **age 30; dark brown hair; deep hazel eyes; pure-blood; works as the Herbology Professor at Hogwarts; married to Hannah Abbott-Longbottom

**Hannah Bethany Abbott-Longbottom (matriarch); **age 30; honey blonde hair; bright amber eyes; half-blood; works as the landlady at The Leaky Cauldron; married to Neville Longbottom

**Daniel Francis Longbottom; **age 8; dark brown hair; bright amber eyes; 3/4-blood

**Alexandra "Allie" Helen Longbottom; **age 6; honey blonde hair; deep hazel eyes; 3/4-blood

**Bethany Marie Longbottoom; **age 4; honey blonde hair; bright amber eyes; 3/4-blood

**Nicholas "Nick" Stephen Longbottom; **age 2; dark brown hair; deep hazel eyes; 3/4-blood

**The MacMillans (on the side of the good)**

**Ernest "Ernie" Joseph MacMillan (patriarch); **age 30; dark blonde hair; deep emerald eyes; pure-blood; works on the Wizengamot in the MoM Department of Magical Law Enforcement

**Susan Catherine Bones-MacMillan (matriarch); **age 30; bright red hair; dark brown eyes; half-blood; works on the Wizengamot in the MoM Department of Magical Law Enforcement

**Joseph Benjamin MacMillan; **age 9; bright red hair; deep emerald eyes; 3/4-blood

**Amelia Eleanor MacMillan; **age 7; dark blonde hair; dark brown eyes; 3/4-blood

**The Finnigans (on the side of the good)**

**Seamus Kieran Finnigan (patriarch); **age 30; sandy brown hair; bright blue eyes; half-blood; works in the MoM Department of Magical Games and Sports British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters; married to Luna Lovegood-Finnigan

**Luna Angelica Lovegood-Finnigan (matriarch); **age 29; platinum blonde hair; dull blue eyes; pure-blood; works as editor in cheif of _The Quibbler;_ married to Seamus Finnigan

**Erin Ciara Finnigan; **age 3; platinum blonde hair; bright blue eyes; 3/4-blood

**Patrick Kevin Finnigan; **age 1; sandy brown hair; dull blue eyes; 3/4-blood

**The Malfoys (teetering between the sides of the good and the sides of the evil)**

**Draco Lucius Malfoy (patriarch); **age 30; platinum blonde hair; deep gray eyes; pure-blood; works in the MoM Department of Magical Games and Sports British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters; married to Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy

**Astoria Ariadne Greengrass-Malfoy (matriarch); **age 28; dark brown hair; dull blue eyes; pure-blood; housewife; married to Draco Malfoy

**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy; **age 4; platinum blonde hair; dull blue eyes; pure-blood

**The Goyles (on the side of the evil)**

**Gregory Augustus Goyle (patriarch); **age 30; dark brown hair; bright amber eyes; pure-blood; works as the owner and manager of The Spiny Serpent (Knockturn Alley shop)/is a Neo Death Eater; married to Daphne Greengrass-Goyle

**Daphne Morgana Greengrass-Goyle (matriarch); **age 30; light blonde hair; bright emerald eyes; pure-blood; housewife; married to Gregory Goyle

**Julian Edern Goyle; **age 9; dark brown hair; bright emerald eyes; pure-blood

**Aaron Nisien Goyle; **age 8; light blonde hair; bright amber eyes; pure-blood

**Aurora Ceridwen Goyle; **age 6; light blonde hair; bright emerald eyes; pure-blood

**The Zabinis (on the side of the evil)**

**Blaise Hector Zabini (patriarch); **age 30; jet black hair; dark brown eyes; pure-blood; works in the MoM Department of Mysteries Space Chamber/is a Neo Death Eater; married to Pansy Parkinson-Zabini

**Pansy Gemma Parkinson-Zabini (matriarch); **age 30; dark brown hair; bright amber eyes; pure-blood; housewife; married to Blaise Zabini

**Zachariah Oliver Zabini; **age 5; dark brown hair; dark brown eyes; pure-blood

**Penelope Amber Zabini; **age 3; dark brown hair; bright amber eyes; pure-blood

**The Notts (on the side of the evil)**

**Theodore Romulus Nott (patriarch); **age 30; dark blonde hair; dark blue eyes; pure-blood; works as the owner and manager of Ye Old Curiosity Shop (Knockturn Alley shop)/is a Neo Death Eater; married to Tracy Davis-Nott

**Tracy Christine Davis-Nott (matriarch); **age 30; dark brown hair; dark blue eyes; half-blood (calls herself a pure-blood); housewife; married to Theodore Nott

**Nolan Bacchus Nott; **age 6; dark brown hair; dark blue eyes; 3/4-blood (is called a pure-blood)

***Tracy is a half-blood with a muggle father who abandoned her and her mother when she was little, so her mother raised her to be prejudiced against muggles and muggle-borns (similar reason to the late Lord Voldemort's)**

**Others**

**Kingsley Shacklebolt (MfM)**

**Lucius Malfoy (mentioned)**

**Narcissa Malfoy (mentioned)**

**Mr. Goyle (mentioned)**

**Mr. Zabini (mentioned)**

**Mr. Nott (mentioned)**

**Mr. Greengrass (mentioned)**

**Arthur Weasley**

**Molly Weasley**

**I REALIZE NOT ALL INFORMATION (eg; Seamus and Luna's marriage) IS CANON.**

* * *

P-R-O-L-O-G-U-E

_DAILY PROPHET LATEST HEADLINE-BREAKING NEWS: MASS BREAKOUT AT AZKABAN PRISON!_

_The thirteen high security prisoners (namely; MACNAIR, AVERY SR., AVERY JR., ROOKWOOD, SELWYN, YAXLEY, DOLOHOV, CRABBE SR., NOTT SR., LESTRANGE RAB, LESTRANGE ROD, CARROW AMY, and CARROW ALE), who are convicted Death Eaters, have somehow managed to escape in the early hours of the morning._

_Their current location is unknown but the Ministry has dispatched entire Auror squads to look for them, however, they have yet to be found. The Ministry has no other information at this time._

_ If you see any of these escapees wandering the streets, send an owl to the MoM Department of Magical Law Enforcement ASAP!_

Kingsley Shacklebolt sipped his coffee, the steam wafting up towards him smelled like chocolate, just what he needed to relax. He was sitting in his office at the Ministry of Magic, and watching the storm roll in outside of his window.

There were large, gray clouds. Every few seconds, a bright electric yellow bolt of lightning would cut across the sky, followed by loud crashes of thunder mere moments later. It was as if the sky was foreshadowing more dark occurances. Before each of the great wizarding wars, there had always been stormy weather.

The Minister had no doubts that the war of twelve years ago was still far from over. The Dark Forces were infuriated over the loss of their fallen master, and undoubtedly sought revenge. He'd been expecting retaliation-and the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach told him that he was about to get it.

As for the break-out at Azkaban that had everyone all stirred up, Shacklebolt guessed that someone used the Imperius Curse on the guards, someone from the outside who had snuck in.

He suddenly regretted getting rid of the dementors. But it would be of no use anyways, those foul creatures had already long been corrupted by the dark side. What he really wanted was to somehow keep the ancient and prejudiced pure-blood families from causing any more chaos. Afterall-they weren't being forced to comply with any brand new rules.

Everything was as it always had been. Even during the times of the original founders of Hogwarts there had still been muggle-borns (otherwise Slytherin would have had no reason to worry in the first place). Shacklebolt shook his head, not understanding why the pure-bloods couldn't just mind their own business and keep to themselves if they had such a problem with society.

He himself was a pure-blood, but he thought being prejudiced against those who weren't was plain stupid. Why should it matter about blood status, a wizard is a wizard, so long as they can do magic. Afterall, pure-blood families could still end up with squibs, atleast muggle-borns could actually perform magic.

He realized that these views made him a blood-traitor in their eyes, but he didn't really care. He was currently working on getting rid of such derogatory titles like "mudblood" and "blood-traitor" because they really had no impact anymore. Not many witches and wizards cared what they were called, except for the pure-bloods.

Just then, his office door burst open. Harry Potter, Auror Department Head, ran in-his cloak billowing behind him. "Minister, I've just recieved word of some suspicious activites going on at the Goyle Estate, some sort of meeting..." Potter informed him.

Shacklebolt scratched his chin and nodded. "All right, send Weasley to go scope out the area, I'll owl a search warrant...hopefully someone's there and this isn't some sort of hoax," he decided.

Potter nodded. "I'll go tell Ron now," he said, walking briskly out of the office.

More dark clouds were rolling in outside...there was a storm coming.


	2. Difficult Choices

**A/N: JK ROWLING OWNS EVERYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE IN POTTERVERSE!**

* * *

**Difficult Choices-Chapter 1**

Evening was approaching, and dark storm clouds rolled into the skies over Yorkshire.

Dressed in a crisp black suit, Draco Malfoy made his way up the long walk to the large Goyle Estate. It was a large and ancient mansion, made of charcoal and copper colored stones. He tapped the ancient gargoyle knocker against the front door, and waited for one of the house elves to answer it. The door opened and he was greeted by a tiny elf named Krukzle, who led him into the large foyer.

He walked into a large room with walls the same as the house's exterior; charcoal and copper colored stones. The floors were a rich honey colored hardwood. There was a large spiral staircase leading upstairs, where he could faintly hear children shouting to one another. Also, lining the walls, were portraits of notable members of the Goyle and Greengrass families as well as the House of Goyle banner which hung off the top of the stairs.

He knew Gregory's study was off the left hallway, because the kitchens were to the right. If he hadn't been so caught up in the anxiety of 'choosing a side', he might have stayed for an actual visit, but he was so worried about his old gang's reaction on his neutrality-that he just wanted to get the meeting over with and leave.

Daphne was bent over a large cauldron in the center of the large room, brewing a dark purple colored potion, the fumes of which he did not recognize. She looked up as soon as she'd heard him enter. Her piercing green eyes were trained on him.

"Gregory and the others are in his study, and the children are upstairs if you'd like to say hello to them," she said. She wore a long purple gown, which oddly matched the potion she was brewing, and her fair hair was up in an elegant bun.

"Daphne what in Merlin's name are you brewing?" Draco asked her, shifting awkwardly on his feet.

"It's...actually I'm not obligated to tell you anything," Daphne stopped herself abruptly.

"Why?" Draco snapped irritably. "I'm your brother in law!" He was infuriated with all of their secrets all of the sudden, and slightly disturbed at how the potion was moving around in the cauldron in a dark swirling motion. Whatever it was, it was probably some sort of elixir related to the Dark Arts.

"Yes and you're also against us," Daphne retorted dryly. She tapped her stirring rod on the edge of her large pewter cauldron.

"I never said Storia and I were against anything, I'd just rather not label myself as one side or the other," Draco told her simply. He noticed that the flames under the cauldron were bright blue and orange, flickering in weird motions.

"Well if you want to be in on our secrets, then there can't be any doubt that you'd betray us to the other side," Gregory's voice echoed off the walls as he entered. He leaned against the wall, wearing a black suit with a dark blue sweater underneath, and a Death Eater's cloak over it.

Draco turned to face his old cronie. "Ah, Goyle, glad to see you're doing well...but if you don't mind terribly, I was speaking to your wife," he smirked.

Daphne crossed her arms. "I don't know why you'd think my response would be any different, and I'd prefer not to be dragged into another one of these ridiculous arguments," she snapped.

Gregory nodded and harshly grabbed Draco's arm. "Theo and Blaise are in my study, come on," he said, pushing him down the hall that led to his study. Before following, he turned back to look at Daphne. "Do you think he'll join us, or will he be as cowardly as old Lucius?" he mused.

Daphne shrugged. "He's certainly acting very squeamish already, as is my sister. I don't trust them," she replied, stirring the potion. "But one sip of this, and we can be sure he'll keep quiet at least," she added.

"How's the Imperio Potion coming along?" Gregory asked, cocking a mischevious eyebrow.

"Come very close to me," Daphne ordered. He did. "It's nearly done. Pansy taught me how to brew it, she snuck in and slipped some into the coffee mugs of the Azkaban guards this morning," she whispered in his ear.

The Imperio Potion was something Pansy created that had similar effects to those of the Imperius Curse. One sip and the victim would be under total mind control. Their plan was to make a potion for each of the Three Unforgiveables, so if they were to get caught, there would be no evidence of illegal activities when the Aurors checked their wands for illegal spells.

Gregory's eyes gleamed with malice, and his mouth curled into a twisted grin. "So that's how all of 'em escaped..." He kissed her on the forehead, and then went to re-join the conversation in his study. When he walked in, Nott and Zabini were holding Malfoy against the wall by his black suit jacket. Both of them were also wearing their Death Eater robes.

Draco turned to look at him. "Goyle tell these buffoons to let go of me at once!" he yelled, blowing his hair out of his face.

Theodore growled as Blaise slammed him against the wall again. "Say that you're with us then," Gregory demanded coolly, strutting towards his colleagues.

"I've already told you, I refuse to pick a side!" Draco shouted.

"Haven't you realized yet? You're either with us, or you're against us. This is still very much a war, and neutrality isn't an option," Gregory rasped menacingly, cracking his knuckles and reaching for his wand off of his desk.

"What are you planning on doing with that wand?" Draco asked, his eyes widening in alarm.

"That depends on your answer," Blaise hissed.

"Well what about Nott? He's married to half-blood Tracy, and you trust him?" Draco spat, infuriated.

"Tracy hates her scumbag father and you damn well know that, she wants to be known as a pure-blood, plus unlike some...I've chosen a side!" Theo growled, punching him in the gut.

Theodore's wife Tracy had been raised by her pure-blood mother, who had taught her to be prejudiced, after her loser muggle of a father abandoned them both when Tracy was only five years old.

Draco groaned in pain. "Whatever, just leave me alone! I won't breathe a word to anyone, I swear," he pleaded.

Gregory shook his head. "Agree to our terms. Don't make me get Daphne," he threatened.

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "Like I'd ever be afraid of Daphne," he rolled his eyes. He didn't know about the potion.

Just then, Daphne entered the study on her own. "I just recieved a search warrant sent via owl from the Ministry, they're sending more Aurors to investigate," she informed them.

"It's your lucky day Malfoy, get out," Goyle hissed as Draco was released by Nott and Zabini. "Thanks love," he said to Daphne.

"We'll be back later," Theo said as he and Blaise stepped into the floo network fireplace in the study.

Draco brushed himself off and smoothed out the wrinkles on his suit. He gave Daphne and Gregory a sour look before apparating outside. Once they were alone, Gregory turned to his wife. "Bloody wonderful Daph, what about the potion when those f*cking Aurors get here?" he asked irritably.

Daphne scowled at her husband. "Not five minutes ago you were so proud of me. Don't worry, I'll say it's a love potion gone wrong," she snapped, annoyed.

Outside, Draco walked down the long pathway, kicking pebbles out of his way angrily. "Well well well Malfoy, not suprised to see you here," Ron Weasley's voice invaded his reverie. He turned on his heel to see the Weasel dressed in a brown corduroy suit with a ridiculous looking orange spotted tie, and holding a battered briefcase in one hand and a search warrant in the other.

"What the hell do you want Weasley?" Draco asked with a scowl.

"Is Goyle home? We want to look around and ask him some questions," Ron replied tersely.

"No Weaselbee, he isn't home. Now go away or I'll report you for trespassing," Draco lied.

"The Ministry sent a search warrant, we caught word of suspicious activities out here," Ron explained.

"Well there's nothing going on. I just came over and turned around and left again because no one answered the door, and all the lights are off. Your search warrant is invalid if the occupants aren't home," Draco smirked, proud of his knowledge of magical law. "Plus you can't question him if he isn't there."

"Fine, we'll be back later," Ron grumbled, retreating back to the Ministry car he'd arrived in. Even more storm clouds were rolling in, and the faint sound of thunder crashing could be heard faraway, followed by a barely visible bolt of lightning in the distance.

Draco shook his head and breathed a sigh of relief. Being neutral was hard, and sooner or later he'd have to make the difficult choice of choosing a side. He decided to apparate home and take Astoria and Scorpius for dinner at The Leaky Cauldron.

It was going to be a very long night, that much he knew for certain.

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think!


	3. Dark Plots

**A/N: Here's the second chappie! :D**

* * *

**Dark Plots-Chapter 2**

Draco apparated back to the extension house of Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire, where he lived with Astoria and their son Scorpius. His parents, Lucius and Narcissa, lived in the main house. Astoria was playing with Scorpius in the living room.

Unlike the main house, the extension house had a much "brighter" atmosphere. Especially the living room. Though the walls and floors were made of stone, they had neon green furniture and a snake-shaped lamp, as well as many moving-pictures of their family on the walls. Draco smiled at a picture of the three of them with his parents at a wizard carnival in Hertfordshire.

"So how was the meeting?" Astoria asked him from her spot on the couch. She was wearing her black silk bathrobe. Scorpius was playing with a toy broomstick on the floor, in his blue bathrobe.

"Well, they didn't take very kindly to my neutrality. They think I'm a coward, and maybe I am. I wish they'd just leave me be, it's not like I'm out giving charity to homeless squibs or hugging mudbloods," Draco spat, annoyed.

"And...my sister? How's she doing?" Astoria ventured, a curious expression across her face. She hadn't spoken to her sister in weeks.

"Daphne's...well, she's Daphne," Draco rolled his eyes, going over to sit on one of the neon green couches.

"Meaning...a raging bitch?" Astoria laughed.

"Pretty much," Draco snickered.

Scorpius threw his toy broomstick aside, and went over to his large collection of stuffed animals, picking out his favorite plush sea-serpent from 'Grandfa Greengrass". "Dada play!" he exclaimed, looking at Draco.

Draco chuckled and got up from his position on the couch. "Actually Scorp, I came home to take you and Mummy for dinner at The Leaky Cauldron," he said, turning back to face his wife.

Astoria shrugged and got up from the floor. "Sounds good to me, let me just change into something more presentable than a robe, and Scorp as well," she laughed.

"Yes, why are you wearing a robe?" Draco smirked.

"It was bath day," Astoria laughed. Her husband just gave a knowing nod. Scorpius loved to splash.

She went into their room and changed into a loose black dress, and put on a simple emerald necklace. She let her long brown hair fall in waves down her back and shoulders. Then she dressed Scorpius in a dark gray sweater and black pants.

They all apparated to The Leaky Cauldron in London. The pub was owned and operated by the Longbottom family. Hannah was the one who looked after it the most, as ladlady, because Neville spent a lot of time at Hogwarts. Hannah didn't mind, though, she had their four children to keep her company.

When they walked inside, a honey-haired witch was standing near the door greeting her patrons. As always, the dimly lit pub was bustling with all sorts of witches and wizards from all over the UK. Most of them at the bar, drinking Butterbeers and Firewhiskeys, and laughing heartily to one another. Four children were running wildly around the room, which Draco thought was rather obnoxious of her to let them behave in such an unruly manner.

"Welcome to Leaky, can I interest you in some-" she stopped mid-sentence, seeing who it was.

"Give it a rest Hannah Hufflepuff, let the shock factor wear off shall we?" Draco rolled his eyes. "Just because you lowlifes own it now doesn't mean we would stop coming here, personally I've only ever cared about the food anyways, not the people," he spat irritably.

Hannah seemed a bit shocked, and perhaps a little angry, but she didn't retort. "That table over there is free, I just cleaned it, I'll have someone over to take your order..." she said slowly, pointing to an empty table in the corner of the large room. She walked back towards the bar, and the Malfoys went to their table.

On the other side of the pub, the Finnigan family was having a much more pleasant dinner. Seamus was reading _The Daily Prophet_. "Did ya hear there was a mass breakout at Azkaban this morning? 'Buncha convicted Death Eaters escaped!" he exclaimed, eyes wide.

Luna was spooning mashed potatoes into Patrick's mouth. "If I were to guess, I'd say the Nargles had something to do with it," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Mam wha's a Nargle?" Erin asked, her platinum blonde ponytail bobbing as she bounced up and down in her seat.

"It's an invisible creature that causes mischeif," Luna said, blowing on a spoonful of pea soup.

"Are there any in here?" Erin asked worriedly, looking around the room.

"Oh yes baby, especially over at that table," Luna replied, nodding pointedly at where the Malfoys were sitting.

Seamus snickered into his Butterbeer glass. "Got that right," he said with a smirk, taking another bite of his corn-beef sandwich. He looked across the pub again towards Draco Malfoy, who was currently taking a rather large gulp of Firewhiskey. "I work with the git...and he's been actin' real sketchy lately..." he mused.

Luna fed Patrick another bite of his mashed potatoes. "How so?" she asked. "Do share." She was looking at him with a curious expression.

"I dunno, he's just...distant, squeamish, not his usual jack-arse self," Seamus shrugged.

"Oh he's still a jack-arse, believe me," Hannah interjected, walking up to the table. Her long hair was up in a haphazard ponytail, and her two eldest children Daniel and Allie, clung to her legs. "Just came to check on how the food was," she said, brushing her hands off on her barmaid's apron.

"It's great, thanks," Seamus grinned, holding up his empty Butterbeer glass.

"Oh yes, tastes lovely," Luna added brightly.

"Yummy Aunty Hannah!" Erin chimed in.

Hannah smiled happily at patted the small girl on the head. Daniel and Allie were eyeing their food. "Hey now, you two just ate all that dessert in the kitchen," Hannah laughed. "Go and play upstairs with Bethany and Nick," she said, shooing them towards the large staircase.

Allie ran off with a "yes Mum", but Daniel lingered for a moment. "If you make more Cauldron Cakes I want ten!" he exclaimed, waving to the Finnigans as he bounded upstairs after his sister.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Bloody hell those kids will be the end of us," she laughed. "Well I should get back to the bar, and I expect Neville will be here soon, enjoy your dinner!" she smiled at them, and then walked back behind the bar counter to serve more drinks.

Just at that second, a drunk wizard fell off of his barstool. His Firewhiskey spilled all over him and the floor, and he yelled a profanity that had something to do with Merlin's "downstairs area", before accepting a hand up from the witch sitting to his left. Hannah quickly cast a cleaning spell, and poured the wasted warlock another drink.

At their table, Draco let out a disgusted snort. "Merlin this place has gone to the dogs," he said, taking another large swig of his Firewhiskey.

Astoria nodded, sensing her husband's increasing uneasiness. "Draco, what has you so wound up today?" she asked him, pushing more food towards Scorpius. He grabbed a fish stick and jammed it messily into his mouth.

Draco was staring into the large stone fireplace, watching the bright orangey-yellow flames crackle and roar. "I can't say it here, there's too many people..." he whispered. He couldn't stop thinking about the Azkaban break-out and the sketchy activities going on at the Goyle Estate. He was also aware of one of their plans that was to take place later in the night.

"Is it about...the meeting?" Astoria asked quietly. She'd realized that he'd been acting strange ever since he came back from Goyle Estate, and knew that it probably had something to do with it.

"Let's just say that I know something. It's about something that will take place tonight," Draco said, slicing his beef roast. He didn't know whether or not he should tell Astoria, he didn't want to make her as worried as he was.

"What is it?" Astoria prodded.

"I've told you Storia, I can't say it here," Draco whispered nervously. He knew he couldn't risk any Aurors or ex-Order members overhearing their conversation.

"Draco please just tell me, no one can hear us," Astoria pleaded. She was desperate to know why Draco's wand was in such a tight knot.

"Fine, I'll tell you-" Draco began, but was interrupted by Neville Longbottom barging into the pub, right before a giant thunderclap could be heard outside. He looked over towards the bar, grateful for a distraction.

"Whew, just beat the storm!" Neville said to his wife. Hannah responded by giving him a tight hug, and fixing him a warm Butterbeer. It was the usual routine.

Seamus waved him over to their table. "Hey Neville, come say hi!" he yelled with a goofy grin across his face. Luna was smiling happily as she bounced Patrick on her knee.

Neville chuckled, playfully smacked Hannah's arse, and then walked over to join them. Draco watched him sit down at the table with his Butterbeer, greet his friends, and then join in the conversation they had been having. Seeing that the latest issue of _The Daily Prophet _was the main subject of said conversation, he shifted nervously in his seat.

Astoria looked at her husband. "Well if you're finished eating, I suppose we could go home," she suggested. She didn't like the look on his face one bit.

Draco nodded and sprang up from his chair. "Yes, I'll tell you there," he said, hurriedly scooping up Scorpius in his arms. He dropped a few galleons on the table, and then rushed outside. Astoria followed quickly.

They apparated back into their living room. Panting, Draco set his son down on the floor. He sucked in a deep breath and shifted nervously on his feet. "The escapees are going to attack at that Quidditch game tonight between Puddlemere and the Harpies," Draco told her. "-and I'm pretty sure my old gang had something to do with their escape in the first place," he added.

Before when he'd been sent to Goyle's study to wait with Nott and Zabini, while Goyle had stopped to discuss something with Daphne, was when he'd heard it. Blaise was saying that he'd recieved a letter from Thorfinn Rowle (who had been in hiding to avoid Azkaban), stating that they were going to attack at the game, around eleven o'clock at night.

"Where did you hear that?" Astoria's eyes widened.

"Blaise was talking about it, he heard it from one of the Death Eaters that they're headed to the game later," Draco said.

"Do you know why they're attacking at the Quidditch match?" Astoria asked. She didn't understand why a group of Death Eaters would attack a late-night Quidditch match.

Outside, raindrops began to beat heavily against the glass windows. Suddenly, the lightening flashes and thunder crashes that had seemed so distant before, were very close. The lightening looked as if it were mere inches away from the window, and the giant thunder claps seemed to shake the entire house. It was a wonder why they were even holding a Quidditch match in such weather.

"I don't know, but it's going to be bad," Draco said. He shook his head and slipped his shoes off, before plopping down on the couch.

"Are you going to do anything?" Astoria asked. She knew they couldn't tell the Ministry, but she also couldn't help feeling bad for all the unsuspecting wizards at the Quidditch match.

"No, I don't want to get caught up in the middle of another war, but I still see their perspective on things," Draco said.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Astoria agreed. The raindrops beat harder against the side of the house.

Back at The Leaky Cauldron, the Potter-Weasley clan was going to grab a bite to eat, before heading off to the Quidditch match between Puddlemere United and the Holyhead Harpies. Ginny had gotten them all free tickets as one of her job perks, and also because she used to play for the Harpies.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think!**


End file.
